1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and method thereof, and more particularly, to an LCD having improved display quality, and a method of improving display quality of the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are now widely used as one type of flat panel display. An LCD includes two display panels, on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes, are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the LCDs, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Then, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
Among the LCDs, an LCD of a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode has been considered because it has a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, in which the main directors of liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to the upper and lower display panels in a state where an electric field is not applied. However, the VA mode LCD has a problem in that side visibility is lower compared with front visibility. In order to solve this problem, there has been suggested a method that divides one pixel into a pair of sub-pixels, forms switching elements in the individual sub-pixels, and applies different voltages to the sub-pixels.
However, in such an LCD according to the related art, since the movement of liquid crystal located above data lines cannot be accurately controlled due to an electric field between the pixel electrodes, light leakage occurs, which results in deterioration in display characteristics of the LCD.
Further, in the LCD having the above-described structure, when coupling capacitances between the sub-pixel electrode, to which a relatively higher data voltage is applied, and a pair of data lines located on both sides of the sub-pixel are inconsistent with each other, display characteristics deteriorate.